Fusion Fail
by GuardianShapeShifter
Summary: I invite YOU to post your most epic Fusion fails here! It's open to everyone and every fail! You can post actual things that have happened to you or you've done, or you can write a made up story of fail! Rules and How To's inside!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

GuardianShapeShifter: Hello, and welcome to FusionFail, a compilation of fails. These are called the Fail Files and this is where you will find the epic fails of the people who have played or people who just want to add a funny story to make someone laugh. **PLEASE READ _EVERYTHING_ BELOW **

**Point:** To have fun and share stupid or embarrassing moments we've had in the game, or just to write a funny made up situation you could see your character getting into.

**How?:** Simple. Send your story in a review and I will post the ones that are the funniest.

**Will I get credit for _MY_ story?:** NO! Just kidding! Just kidding! Yes! You will get credit, but only if I can see your user name and not the anonymous black letters.

**Rules:** Please, make it clean as you can. Also, you can title it if you wish. I will gladly list both title and author here in the Fail Files. I don't mind mild swearing or blood, but just don't go overboard. Alright, HAVE AT IT!

* * *

A girl in a black and silver Band uniform walked the streets of CN city, a sly smirk plastered to her lips as she strutted to the song "Stayin' Alive" that played on her ipod nano. She started to dance up the street.

"Work it, girl friend!" Jimmy, a boy with a large retainer, high fived her as she danced passed him.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk…" She sang.

"Imma woman's man, no time to talk!" Eddy joined in when she reached the cross walk. The two danced together until the light turned green.

"Catch ya' later bro!" She waved back.

"See ya later sister!" Eddy laughed as he continued to dance.

She continued to dance up the street, sliding passed Kevin and Nazz.

"Rad." He smiled over his sun glasses.

She stopped and spun on her tip toes as Double D approached.

"Well executed. I give it a 10!" He smiled. She blew a kiss at him and watched him catch it as she moon walked away.

Dexter walked by, his nose stuck in a science text book. Suddenly, she reached out and swept him up in a waltz like move.

"What are you doing?!" He laughed as they danced, her leading.

"Having fun! You should try it sometime, boy genius!" She said smoothly.

"Will do." Dexter laughed as she spun him and let him go.

She danced on when she met Courage at another crosswalk. He wagged his tail and swayed with her. She reached down and patted his head before leaving.

She came to the dance studio, inside Deedee, Dexter's sister, was practicing. Deedee waved at the Band Geek as she did the locomotive by.

She came to a bus stop, but stopped to do the point with a cat girl from her home planet.

"Now dat's style." Grim said as he watched the two. The Band Geek shot a wink at the cat girl and she shot a peace sign back.

She danced on, passing an up and over high five to Numbuh 5.

She danced passed Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max.

"I remember the good ol' days when the disco ball was in. Why this one night…" Grandpa Max began.

"Oh, here we go…" Gwen and Ben sighed in unison.

She turned a corner and met Mac and Bloo. She danced with Bloo for a while before moving on.

She strutted down the street and stopped. She did her signature toe tip spin and threw her fist out when she stopped, knocking Eddy's older brother flat on his back.

She looked down on the brute and found that he was out cold. She shrugged it off and danced down a drive way and into her and her friends' shared apartment.

* * *

Fail # 1.

Who's next?


	2. Chapter 2: Universal Council

I do not own the following story, credit goes to the author listed below...

Author: Universal Council

Title: ...

* * *

One day Young Zonwoth [don't make fun of his name] was helping Agent Six find Rex. He tracked him into the sewers.

"I wonder where Rex is",he said.

Just as he got any further he heard a sound , a Dynamite Rat appeared and attacked him. Just as Young was finishing it, it was detonating.

"Oh Sh*t!"he said. Then he ran out of the sewers as fast as he could. When he came back he found that it didn't explode.

"Wha-AAAAAAAAH!"he screamed when the rat actually exploded.

When he found Rex, Rex tried not to laugh at his face... probably because Young Zonworth had no hair left on his head.

* * *

Thank you Universal Council for your story!

To my readers, please check out Universal Council's page for other neat stories and some cool "copy and paste" poems.

Also, remember, it is **NEVER **too late to submit a review and get **YOUR **funny story posted in the Fail Files. All you have to do is write, submit, and everything else is taken care of by me. (Yes, you will get credit for your story, you always will, just because you submit them here doesn't mean you lose your rights to your story. You still have the right to post it anywhere else you wish, this is just a fun thing I put together for those who want their funny story in the Fail Files.)

Anyway, I'll leave you with a smile and a good laugh from thFail Files! See ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Day Lunar Got Chimed

I do not own the story below, the author has been given credit for this story. (see; author)

Author: Storm Uchiha

Title: The Day Lunar Got Chimed

* * *

"Right, right to left now up and down and side to side!" Witch Lunar or Lunar to his friends hummed as he strolled down the street. Missions were getting so slow these days. He sighed.

"Ugh this is getting so boring I'm in my own little rut!" Now Lunar wasn't a whimp nor did he slack off but he needed a ditch day. Today was his ditch day. No one else knew where he was he had escaped.

However the way he carried himself he was asking for it.

He couldn't just take a ditch day and go AWOL for awhile. No not Lunar.

Infact it was the opposite. Taking out his headphones he looked around. Something was not right.

No one was down the street he was on. That was weird because he always walked the street whenever he got a chance.

Today it was empty. Looking around he pulled out his trusty blaster whirling around keeping his guard up around him.

Under him...He wasn't too worried about his legs. He had broken legs plenty of times before...

But he did like his legs where they were.

The next few things went by so fast you would have missed in the blink of an eye.

Lunar took a step. That step tripped a wire sending a loop of string around the boys ankles stringing him upside down. In the instant that happened he fired in two random directions. Also tripping wires.

This time however he was sludged in melted chocolate and covered with feathers. It took the african american blond one minute to process what happened. "I was just punked!" He growled flashing pearly white teeth.

"You too?" He looked around. Mysteriously strung up in the same fasion were Ben, Bobohaha and Rex.

"Let me guess..." Rex said studying the younger boy's face. Yep Lunar was angry as heck. "You took a ditch day and got eh what was it you called it? Chimed?"

"Yeah chimed like a wind chime." Lunar muttered.

BANG!

If there was anything he would have done to change the following he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

For a pie...An apple pie of all things was slammed into his face.

The other three laughed at the boy's misfortune.

"WHAT IN THE H.E. DOUBLE HOCKY STICKS IS GOIN' ON! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Especially since his blond dreadlock tail was now covered in chocolate.

Lunar was downright scary when he was mad. Blue eyes flared with anger as he flailed. His weapon was gunked up with chocolate he was covered in feathers and strung up like meat in a meat market.

"So have you boys learned a lesson?" Lunar took one look at the person who appeared and fainted.

Blossom of all the powerpuff girls it had to be Blossom?

"Yes...Never take a ditch day when we're supposed to do a mission?" Lunar asked even though he knew it wasn't a question. It had been an hour. He had gotten a chance to shower off and was now working on his poor hair which still smelled like chocolate.

Rex laughed. "Never tick off the girls?"

"Never leave after the new kid does." Bobo smirked.

Lunar tried to ignore the snickers. He tried.

In the end it was the beginning of the prank wars.

* * *

A big "thank you!" to Storm Uchiha for the very funny story! Having experienced prank wars, myself, I can totally relate to how messy they can get! :D

If you liked this story, you should go and check out Storm Uchiha's page. He has a lot of really neat characters and stories just waiting to be read by the ever hungry readers of fanfiction. ^^ (not unlike myself, lol)

As always, it is **NEVER **too late to submit **YOUR **story to the Fail Files, so take your time, but don't obsess over it too much, it doesn't have to be perfect! (Trust me, after reading MY stuff, you'll know what I mean! ^^)

Anyway, I totally respect your rights to your story, thus I will not **EVER **claim someone's story as my own. That is just plain wrong. **WRONG**! Anyway, because it is **YOUR **story, I have no problem with you posting it in other places. Just because it's in the Fail Files doesn't mean it belongs to me. It's just a funny story you shared with the ever hungry readers of fanfiction. why? Because sharing is good.

Alright, here's the end of this chapter, so until next time, keep on laughing! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Lunar Fails At Life

I own nothing below, all credit has been given to the author of the following story. (see; author)

Author: Storm Uchiha

Title:_Lunar fails at life._

* * *

He had to keep running.

"I will eat you!" He kicked his running into overdrive ramming into a rock. "OW!"

"I got you now Witch boy!" Laser tag followed after the prankwars. This time Lunar was loosing pathetically.

He was shot in the face. "PAINT! DUDE I JUST MANAGED TO GET THE CHOCOLATE OUTTA MY HAIR! NOW BLUE PAINT!" 'I should just shave my head. My dreads are unprotected.' He pouted. Leaping up onto a rock he made a break for it.

If he could make it to base before paint hit him or tagged out by lasers then he was safe.

Unfortunately he tripped up on his own yellow sneakers.

The next thing he knew he was covered in paint and tagged out.

"Dude!" Noah burst out laughing. "You failed!"

Rex couldn't help but laugh as well. "The new guy fails again."

Lunar gripped his blaster. Ment specifically for fusion hunting but it seemed like it was also made for EVO hunting...

Noah broke out of the hystarics as Lunar rose. "Uh...Dude?" He poked Rex.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"I FAIL AT LIFE DO I! YOU LOSERS LOST THE GAME!"

Multiple net references...I made Lunar's character a bit of a wild child. He dislikes losing. As it is...I can see this happening.

* * *

Ha, who doesn't love laser tag? It reminds me of the time my friend invited me over to his house to play paint ball INSIDE. He said his dad wouldn't mind since he needed to repaint the house, anyway. XD That WOULD HAVE been totally sweet! (w00t!)

I apologize to Storm Uchiha, who is NOT a boy, but a nice GIRL. My bad! ^^; Anyway, if you haven't checked out her page, I highly recomend it! She has some really neat characters and equally cool stories that I'm sure you'll love.

In case you guys were wondering, since I wasn't clear, once again, my bad, you CAN submit more than one story, however, just don't overwhelm me with like ten and twenty stories at once. (My mac is fried and I'm sure my PC would explode if that happened, lol XD) I am more than sure that the readers would LOVE to hear from the writer every once in a while, y'know see what's new with them n' all. Just don't go crazy with it. :)

Remember guys, it is NEVER too late to submit a story. You will be able to keep your rights to your story and have control over where else you want to post it. I will never claim another's story as my own because that is just WRONG! WRONG, I TELL YOU!

Anyway, here is where I say goodbye, for now, so until next time, keep laughing! :D

Oh, and one more thing... **THE GAME.**


	5. Chapter 5: His World

I do not own the following story, the author has been given credit. (see; author)

Author: Storm Uchiha

Title: His World

* * *

Smoke filled the stage. Ben, Rex, and Noah watched stunned as Lunar appeared from it. "Number one shrimps!" He shouted with a grin. A grin that had sugar caked around it. Oh no. "HE'S SUGAR HIGH RUN!"

A barrier kept them from leaving. The sugar high boy would not let them go.

"Hello? Is everybody watchin?" He started looking around wildly. He began marching around on the stage like he was back at home in band.

"Before, I get the party started,

You know, you wanna be invited,

Step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting." He pulled out a sour straw. More sugar.

He turned. "Feel the groove,

When we move,

I'm the center." He said pointing to himself. Marching on the stage like an idiot he vaguely reminded himself of Ginger Fox from a show he used to watch back home.

"We'll get it right. We'll defeat Fuse alright like we're ment ta!"

He eyed them with a slightly insane look. "When it all goes down,

I need to tell ya," He whispered turning around.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME,

YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU'RE READY TO GO.

I'M ALREADY THERE,

LOOK UP IN THE AIR,

'CAUSE I'M THE STAR OF THE SHOW.

I'M NUMBA ONE, BABY,

ALWAYS NUMBA ONE BABY,

SO FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD,

THIS IS MY WORLD. [this is my woooorld]

My world, revolves around me, [oh, oh]

My world, revolves around me, [oh, oh!"

He did not continue as something blunt hit him over the head knocking him and his sour straw out.

A teenage girl walked off the stage muttering about crazy charactres and how 'she regretted making him such a geek'.

Ben was the first to break their stupor. "Did he just...?"

"Yeah. He sung a song from Ginger Fox." Rex nodded bleakly.

"And he had a...?"

"Sour straw." Noah added.

"With a sugar high. And the fourth wall was broken." They all stated.

Lunar only mumbled inchoheriently. "Milky Way Darks..."

* * *

A sugar high sing-a-long from our Lunar, how wonderful! Let's face it, we've all been there, stayin' up all night, drinking soda sfter soda, eating unGODLY amounts of sugary sugar coated sugar snacks, then, crashing only to find yourself with a head ache, upset stomach, and laying in a puddle of your own drool. Ah, these are memories we can all look back on and treasure.

Thank you Storm Uchiha for submitting another hilarious story! I don't think I've seen someone with such a wonderful sense of humor when it comes to Fusion Fall. Thank you.

If you guys haven't already, please check out Storm Uchiha's page for some really neat stories and new characters! You won't be disapointed!

It is **NEVER **too late to submit your own story! You will still own all rights to your story and still have the freedom to post it anywhere else you want. Just because you post it here in the Fail Files doesn't mean you lose your rights. So, get those stories in and share the laughs!

Alright guys, this is my stop, so until next time, keep laughing!


	6. Chapter 6: STALKERS

Sorry for the lack of activity guys, I have had a few computer problems.

This was a unique story. It was written by me, but all credit goes to an author named Speedy-Shifter. The idea, plot, setting, and everything belongs to her, I simply wrote out the story.

Author: Speedy-Shifter

Title: STALKERS

* * *

A young woman walked passed the infected zone warning signs and trudged through the rough lands.

She wasn't new to these areas, but that didn't change the fact that luck was never fond of her.

The lands were over grown with plants and machines all covered in green goop and other not so friendly looking substances.

Though she was the only human, she was not the only body present.

Her Megas nano buzzed around her, unfortunately for both of them, other eyes watched closely.

More and more eyes peered from behind bushes and falled trees, from under scrap metal, and around tall grass.

As the duo reached the end of the infected zone, the girl sighed, seeing as how she was not pleased or upset from the lack of action, which is the whole reason she even came to the infected zone.

Megas went back into storage and the girl sighed again, but this time, she heard a sound behind her.

Upon turning around, she realized she had an audience, and judging from their green skin and red eyes, they were a tough crowd.

She stood rigid and wide eyed, sweating as the fusions gathered around.

"...Shit." She said flatly as the infected zone inhabitants all lunged at her.

* * *

I am sad to say that I know what it is like to be stalked. 0.o; It IS NOT fun. AT ALL.

Anyway, thumbs up to Speedy-Shifter for the funny idea of fusion stalkers! If you haven't already, check out Speedy-Shifter's page to read the epic story of Ace Wiltarrow, a fusion fall hero! Also, if you're a fusion fall and/or smash bros. fan, you should keep an eye on this author for some cool stories.

I am a woman of my word! I will NEVER take credit for someone's idea(s)! Even if your story is posted here in the Fail Files, it is still YOUR story! You can do what ever you want with it after it is posted! I have NO issue with you posting it else where, it is YOUR story after all. This is simply here to allow us to share stories and laughs together, not to steal from each other. So, take your time, (or not), submit a story, and laugh along with the others who have had their fair share of fusion fails! :D

That's all for now, guys, so until next time, keep laughing! XD


	7. Chapter 7: nekopriestessofthewind

Hey guys, it's me, I am NOT dead, I've just been at rookie/leadership camp teaching new Marching Band members how to March and hold their instruments and all that good stuff.

I am also kind of sick and have to go to the doctor early tomorrow then straight to camp right after.

I am sorry about not being so active, but I am still taking stories, so keep them coming, you creative writers, you!

Author: nekopriestessofthewind

* * *

Sky Emeraldpowers was caught between two angry ballpeen meanies.

Sky, at the time, was a level 5 fighter and was concentrating on getting out alive more than her surroundings, thus, having no clue a third enemy slowly krept up behind.

She realized what had happened just as the fusion knocked her out cold.

She hit the dirt and as her vision blurred, she could just make out the form of a cackling ballpeen meanie.

"... Just lovely..." She seethed before she passed out.

* * *

(Whoa, text swap, what?) Anyway, has anyone else been knocked out? I hear it's not fun. AT ALL. Like you wake up with a nasty ice cream headach and all that good stuff. Not fun.

Thanks nekopriestessofthewind for the story and showing everyone just how cruel those nasty fusions are!

Alright guys, you know how it goes, if you have a story you want to submit, send it in! I will always give credit to the authors and you will always have the rights to your story. It is yours afterall. So, share the laughter!

Also, I apologize to Speedy-Shifter for confusing HIS gender. Speedy-Shifter is a BOY. ot a Girl. Sorry man. ^^;

Alright guys and gals, that's all I have for now, so until next time, keep laughing!


	8. Chapter 8: Storm Uchiha

Hey guys, here's another entry to the FAILFILES!

Author: Storm Uchiha

* * *

"I hate the future! Stupid Dex I'll kill him when I get back home!" Witch Lunar shouted as he ran. A little two by four gun was in his hand as he turned and faced a fusion creature. He shrieked like a girl fireing his blaster until he ran out of ammo. Gulping he gave a pathetic little wave taking out a tissue out of his pocket and waving it in a sign of surrender. Jumping onto the rocks he slipped once...Twice. The monster was getting closer. "I HATE NUMBAH FIVE AND BEN! I'LL KILL THEM TOO! DITCHING ME LIKE THAT!" He was a kid from the past. He didn't have to deal with it before. Now he does.

Falling again just a few feet away from the top he missed the other rocks falling to the ground hitting his head on the ground. Dazed he stared into red eyes. His own deep blues widened in fear.

He screamed like a little girl hitting the creature with his blaster and kicking it. Scrambleing for the rocks again this time he did not fall. He made it and ran right into Numbah Five.

"What's your problem man? You kept falling!" She exclaimed.

Lunar twitched twice. This had become a habit in a span of five minutes. "You...And you!" He pointed at Ben.

"YOU NEARLY GOT ME KILLED!" He waved his weapon at them clicked the trigger. Only no ammo came out.

He sniffed turning away from them. He failed.

"Kid that was pretty good for just getting thrust into things."

He blinked. "Seriously?"

Ben laughed. "Seriously we've had kids who have seen us fight but ran way when it came to them getting in on the action. Welcome to the team...?"

"Lunar...Witch Lunar." He grinned.

Then the fusion monster climbed up over the rocks.

Lunar screamed like a little girl and hid behind Ben. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! MOMMY!"

Yes Dex was toast if Lunar ever got his hands on him.

* * *

I'm glad I'm not the only one who has felt frustration towards Dexter. He's so... smart n' stuff.

Nah, I'm just kidding, it's cool if he's all smart and I can't even pass high school geometry! *derp*

Anywho, thank you Storm Uchiha for yet another wonderful story! There is nothing quite like getting thrown into a future that no one wants to happen and being expected to fight right off the bat and get out alive! Good for you, Lunar!

If you guys haven't been to Storm Uchiha's page, I highly recommend it! I am certain you will find something you like.

Also, I will be in Ashville all day tomorrow Steampunking at the Belechere music and arts festival, so I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow or not, but I will try. I would take my computer with me, but I don't want to run the risk of someone breaking into my uncle's truck and stealing the piece o' crap.

You guys know the drill, if you have a story you want to submit, send it in! You'll get full credit AND get to keep your rights. ALL OF YOUR RIGHTS. It's YOUR story.

Okay, that's all for now, so until the next story, keep laughing! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Wardrobe Malfunction

Hey guys, I had a little time before I set out to Belechere to upload this next chapter, so enjoy!

Author: BluFox15

Title: Wardrobe Malfunction

* * *

Blaise was a goth. That much was obvious.

Her favorite colors were dark blue and black, and she took care to let others know that. She hated to wear new outfits that were excessively colorful, and made sure to Croc her Alpha Blacklight outfit as quickly as possible.

She didn't think ill of anyone who did like bright colors. Quite the opposite. She looked up to the Power Puffs, Blossom especially, even though they not only wore bright colors, but Blossom wore pink. iPink/i. Ugh...

Even so, it was with little hesitation that she gave her NanoCom to Blossom when she asked. Apparently she and Dexter were working together to upgrade it. Unfortunately, she needed to leave everything in the Com, including her clothes. She stayed at the Treehouse that night so as to avoid going outside in her underwear.

She trusted the Puffs. There was no reason to be worried. Right?

Wrong. iDead/i wrong.

Blaise was currently forced to walk around in the fluffiest, frilliest, ipinkest/i monstrosity that anyone ever laid eyes on, having had her usual clothes removed and the Com flat out refused to even leave her in her underwear. It was at least a darker shade of pink than this was.

All while her audience, the Puffs plus every other Hero in Sector V and its neighbors laughed their butts off, as if they weren't in the middle of an intergalactic war. Though she had a feeling that even Fusions would be laughing at her.

This meant war.

And she was never letting Blossom near her NanoCom. Ever. Again.

* * *

Don't worry Blaise, pink isn't my color either. I prefer red.

I actually used to be a goth, myself, I have found recently, though, that I have slipped out of the sub-culture as far as clothing goes and have gotten into a more Steampunk style. My musical tastes still remain, however. :D

Anyway, check out BluFox15's page, Danny Phantom fans will get a treat! I still suggest it even if you're not a Danny Phantom fan because the stories are just as interesting whether you're a die hard fan or just someone who is familiar with the show.

Anywho, if you have a story and want it posted in the FAILFILES please, send it in! You'll get full credit and be able to keep the rights to your story! Not to mention all the people who will get to share in the laughs by reading your funny story! Share the laughter, man!

That's all for now, but until next time, keep laughing! :P ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Loki Cherry

Hey, I'm back from Belechere and it was awesome! We got to feel what it's like to be famous for a day, lol. (lots of people wanted pics of our Steampunk costumes) and we even got interviewd by a man for the youtube time capsule thing. So, it was fun and now I'm ready to put up this sweet chapter by Loki Cherry! Enjoy guys!

Author: Loki Cherry

* * *

My brother, Edd Dreadful, had gotten himself into yet another mess he was surrounded by fusions and was an inch from dead.

I sighed and launched a rocket int the back of one of their heads suddenly I relised my mistake i had done so in front a crowd of fusion spawns

My brother had healed and run off with a thank you wave

"Hey come back here you little twerp" I screamed fighting off 50 or more spawns and caterplugs

He was up on the treehouse yelling something or another as i finished off the last spawn

"Yes i survived" i said getting my Eddy heal nano out but before i could press the button i was ankel deep in fusion matter

"Pardon my language but damn" I said to no one as i passed out

"Are you okay Ardescat-san that was one nasty beating" My brother Edd as I awoke

"Yeah im okay"I replied darkly

"Equip great Dragon blade" I said to my nano com after a secon the wepon had materialized in my hand

"AND IM GONNA KICK YOUR BUT FOR LEAVING ME" I screamed swinging my blade widly

everyone looked on as my brother felt the wrath of my anger

* * *

(Whoa, text swap, what?) Ah, the joys siblings can bring! They're _always_ there for you when you need them. **NOT. **

We've all been there, y'know, when your brother/sister friend/other family member and you are doing something dangerous or something you know you'll get in trouble for if no one's got your back, and then when something goes wrong they hall ass outta there like they're on fire or somethin'. Blood's thicker than water. Riiiiiiiiight. -_-

Anyway, great job to Loki Cherry for bringing the joy of siblings to us!

If you like the KND (Kids Next Door for those of you who are new to the CN [Cartoon Network] scene) then Loki Cherry may have something instore for you! Go check out Loki's page and see for yourself!

Okay guys, if you have a story, submit it! You get credit and get to keep your rights! It will forever be YOUR story and you will ALWAYS get credit, so send them in and share the laughs!

Yep, it's that time again, so until next time, keep laughin'! XD


	11. Chapter 11: hdikes

Alright, I AM still alive, though school is KILLING ME!

Seriously, my school ALWAYS screws something up for me, this year they took me out of my career cluster "Visual Arts" and put me in a financing class! Seriously, what the ferg?

Anywho, here is another funny for the Failfiles!

author: hdikes

* * *

There was nothing quite like the rush of wind through your hair as you tear through the dirt on a dirt bike... and Viper loved every second of it.

Viper had been fighting the war for a while and was taking some time to relax and have fun along with Rex, Zak, Numbah 4, and Buttercup, who all felt like a break was neccesary as well.

Each turn and jump felt so good, as though they were flying... well, until Viper tripped a snare trap.

The bike flew over head and dug up in the ground as Viper was snagged.

The others, after catching up, stoped, pointed, and laughed as poor Viper struggled to get free.

"So, Viper, what does it feel like to be a fusion spawn?" Rex laughed as he tried to help.

"No Rex," Viper began, "I think the _real _question is... WHO PUTS A SNARE TRAP ON A DIRT BIKE PATH?"

Numbah 4 whistled and looked around innocently as every glowered in his direction.

"Oh, come on! It was funny!" Numbah 4 broke down under the stares.

"... Yea, it was." Rex added as Viper reached up and popped him in the back of the head playfully.

* * *

Haha, thank you hdikes for showing us the importance of friendship. Friends are great, aren't they?

Anyway, if you haven't already, check out hdike's page. If you're a fan of The Secret Saturdays or Generator Rex, both of which seem to carry quite the following, I highly suggest taking a look!

Alright, you guys know the drill! If you have a funny story you want to submit to the Failfiles, feel free! You get to keep the rights to your story and can post wherever else you wish! It is your story after all!

As I always promise, the author and title, if given, will be posted at the top in the comments before the story! You will always be given credit for your story!

So submit and share the laughter!

Well, it's that time again, so until next time, keep laughing! XD


	12. Chapter 12: Rachpop15

Hey guys, sorry for my absense, I have been away for a while due to school and Marching Band. Um, some good news for the Band Geeks reading this, I am proud to say my Band took home Best Drum Major, Best Drum Line, Best Colorguard, Best Horn line and 1st place from our last competition.

So... yea, there's a bit of sunshine for ya.

Anyway, here's a great new story form the author listed below! ^^

author:Rachpop15

* * *

Saffron Zombieabyss was going to the Mayor's dill garden. Why she agreed to this mundane task, she'll never know. She would much rather be in the jungle beating the snot out of striding eels and pack arachnids and wild cogfish. As she got near The Really Big Machine, she noticed how the heavy hunters were standing around, kinda looking bored.

_"Just stay as far away from them as you can and everything will be just fine." _she told herself.

When she thought that she had cleared the threat, she made a b-line toward the precious garden. Unfortunately, the heavy hunters noticed her and had started firing. She had thought that a nearby uni-sickle had started attacking her and started firing her mother T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at it. Before she knew it, she had been transported to the nearest resurrect 'em... all the way in Habitat Homes.

"AWW, C'MON!" she shouted at nothing in particular. A nearby baby blowfish looked at her funny.

Saffron got onto her hover board and started making her way back into the downtown area. This time she would make sure that she got rid of all monsters in her way.

* * *

I think we all know how it feels to be set back, Rachpop15. It ain't fun!

Thank you Rachpop15 for the story and the oh so familiar feeling, frustraiting and comical, of being set back after coming so very far! Ha, boy am I familiar with that!

Anyway, if you haven't already, check out Rachpop15's page. There you'll find a TON of KND (Kids Next Door) stuff along with some El Tigre and Phineas and Ferb stories.

Alright, you guys know what's up. If you have a funny story, send it in! You'll be able to keep the rights to YOUR story and you will have the ability to post it elsewhere as well, after all it is YOUR story. I will always give credit to the authors and I will always state (if given) the title of YOUR story. So don't be shy, send em' in and share the laughs!

Well, that;s all for now guys, until next time, keep laughing! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Arguements and Puppies

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for a new story blame high school...

author:Storm Uchiha

title:_Arguements and puppies_

* * *

Luanr thought he had seen everything. Now he knew why Dex told him to never touch anything in his lab. Dex almost strangled him for it.

Because he basically pulled a Dee-Dee and pressed several red buttons.

It wasn't his fault it was shiny!

"PLEASE! Oh please let me keep her!" He was on his knee's begging now. In his arms was a blonde dauchsend puppy named Ozzy. It was his dog. Pressing a bunch of random buttons managed to bring his dog. So it could send them back after the war?

Unfortunatly not everyone wanted to be on Lunar's side. Only another kid similar to him named Hector was begging. Only for his own dog.

And the two 'people' Lunar was wary of that was on Hector's side were a 'coldpill' named Drix who freaked him out a little. And a human shaped and sized white blood cell called Osmosis or Ozzy for short.

And Osmosis was against Ozzy the puppy. "Ah come on! Uno is house trained! His wheener dog isn't even house trained!"

That was the last straw.

"AT LEAST MY OZZY GIRL IS BETTER LOOKING THEN YOU!" Lunar shot back now angry.

"At least Uno's not a pipsqueak! And besides I've seen WAY more then you in my lifetime!"

"You live in Hector! Your only a teen!" Lunar snapped.

Ozzy smirked evilly. Lunar HATED that smirk. "Actually I'm from a guy called Frank originall who was fifty..."

The reaction he got from both Hector and Lunar was laughter. "Y-Your FIFTY!"

"HAHAHA YOUR ANCIENT!" Lunar snickered trying hard not to laugh too hard.

Dex sighed dramatically getting their attention. "If I let you keep the mutts will you stop touching my inventions?" He was giving Hector the evil eye too. Lunar was glad to know he was not the only one disliked by Dex at the moment.

The boys nodded quickly. "Yes sir boss man sir!" Including the mock salute.

"Then you can have your mutts now SCRAM!"

The four left each boy glad to have his dog back.

But it was still war between Omosis and Lunar.

A prank war to be exact.

One week later Osmosis woke up to find Ozzy the puppy on his chest licking him. "GET THIS WHEENER DOG OFF ME!"

A few days later Lunar woke up to find his puppy missing. "OZZY! OZZY GIRL WHERE ARE YOU! OZZY!"

He found his puppy in Hector's room perfectly safe.

Execpt for the doggy sweater on her. He growled. "Oh this is war." He snarled.

And the rest as they say is history.

But the two still bickered over who won after they both got Drix and Hector covered in feathers and paint.

And no one has found out who wrote Osmosis a rap song.

But they suspect its a girl known as Storm Uchiha.

End.

* * *

Awwww, who doesn't love puppies... or things that kinda resemble puppies? Thanks again for another great story with a kinda cute edge. D'aaawwww...

Anyway, if you haven't seen Storm Uchiha's page, you should go check it out. Storm has writte, like, 30 stories on Sonic the Hedgehog, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gunslinger Girl, Legion of Super Heroes, Misc. Cartoons, Misc. Books, Fullmetal Alchemist, Pokemon, Ninja Turtles, Legion of Super Heroes, Osmosis Jones, Justice League, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, and Trauma Center, so if you're a fan of any of these you should go check out Storm's stories, trust me, you won't regret it.

Also, while you're there, vote in Storm's poll: What should happen to Joey Cramer in my story Something Is Not Right With Them? You just might decide what happens to this character, so chose wisely.

Alright guys, if you have a story you want to submit, feel free! You keep all credit and rights and you can repost the story elsewhere as well. You're name and the title of your story will be posted and all credit will be given to the rightful author. I will never disband credit and claim something that's not mine. So, feel free to share the laughs!

Well, that's all for now, so until next time, keep laughing. =D


	14. Chapter 14: DyeorDie,EitherWay,YouLoose

Hey guys, I hope you are all enjoying your Holidays!

I'm still wishin' for a white Christmas *knocks on wood*

Author: BluFox15  
Title: Dye or Die, Either Way, You Lose

* * *

"Hey, Blaise! I need a favor!"

"No."

Rex slowed as his enthusiastic tale was cut short before he even started. "But... I haven't said anything."

"It doesn't matter," said Blaise Flareazure, absent-mindedly tapping at her NanoCom while her Him, Demongo, and Dexter nanos drifted over her shoulder. "After you orchestrated that whole 'Put-the-Goth-in-Pepto-Bismol-Pink' fiasco three months ago, me doing anything for you would be on the same level as having a tea party with Cthulhu."

"Or Lord Fuse himself," added Dexter helpfully.

Rex cringed. 'So she found out about that, huh?' "Well," he muttered, "What's a war without a little laughter every once in a while, huh?"

He smiled. Blaise didn't.

She turned a steel-blue glare on him. "No." And she began to walk away. She had gotten ten steps. But no further.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to give that spare set of Six's katanas to someone else, then..."

... Well, there were still some Evos left. Surely one of them was in the mood for tea...

The Urban Rangers Melissa and Joey were chatting animatedly in Hero's Square - the Numbuh 3 and 4 nanos were coming along nicely - but they both stopped short at the sight of a young, blue-haired girl chasing the teen-Evo across all of Sector V. The girl, along with all three of her nanos, had their skin covered with a bright pink, white, yellow, and orange dye that wouldn't come out for another week.

Blaise panted for breath while her nanos continued to chase Rex. They were possibly more angry at Rex than she was, though that certainly said something. Melissa worriedly muttered, "B-Blaise? What on Earth-"

"Trust me," Blaise said shortly, brushing her hair from the clashing canvas on her forehead. "There are many things better left unsaid. This is one of them." And, hearing Dexter scream incoherently about his pink glasses being an eyesore with his safety orange hair, the furious Goth stood up to begin the chase anew.

And leave a certain Evo in a world of hurt.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha! Don't you just love it when someone who's not you gets in a mess with someone else and ends up running for their life? Okay, maybe I'm the only one who's actually been in a situation like that... it wouldn't surprise me, I tend to attract trouble... 0.0;

Anyway, a big thanks goes out to BluFox15 for another wonderful story! Each time, I wonder if the poor Goth will catch a break. If you haven't checked out BluFox15's page yet, you totally should, especially if you're a Danny Phantom fan.

Alright you guys, if you have a story you want to share, send it in! You'll get full credit and rights to your story and you can repost it anywhere else you wish! All entries will be labelled with the author's name and title. So go on and share the laughs!

Well, its that time again, so until next time, keep laughing! XD


	15. Chapter 15: Ice Cream Mishap

Hey guys, a HUGE apology for taking too flippin' long. I could just kick myself!

I know it's no excuse, but school has been keeping me away a lot as of late and it's killing me!

Anyway, here's another one for the failfiles by...

Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

The weather in the city was close to unbearable as the hot Summer sun poured its unrelenting rays down on the baking asphalt.

Citizens thought they might combust if the temperature spiked another three degrees.

Kyra Xyrespace walked the streets, moving with the waves of heat streaming up from them.

She panted and wiped the sweat from her brow, taking a seat in the shadow of a large building.

Suddenly, an ice cream truck caught her eye as it drove by.

She smiled to herself, remembering her childhood and the joys of buying icecream from the vehicle in the Summer.

She stood and dug around in her pockets for change and was quite relieved when she found she had just enough for a scoop on a cone.

She started down the street in the direction of the truck when someone stoped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Hi, Kyra!" The voice belonged to non other than Double D who was smiling widely at her, the gap in his teeth ever prominant. "I was wondering, have you seen my cohorts around at all this evning?"

"Uh... no, I'm afraid not, sorry." Kyra frowned.

Double D sighed and smiled.

"Well, thank you anyway."

She nodded a goodbye as he turned to walk away.

Kyra turned back to the truck only to see it driving away.

She let out a sigh and followed it.

She was close behind as it rounded a corner, but as she rounded said corner, she was summoned.

"Hey Kyra!" Rex came jogging up to her, a large smile plastered across his face.

"Uh, hi Rex..." Kyra said, glancing back at the truck longingly.

"How's the missions goin'?" He asked, fanning himself with the frisbie he was holding. "Nice weather, huh?" He said sarcasticly.

"Uh, yea... nice." Kyra's face droped as the truck drove off yet again.

"So, what are you doin' out here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh... I'm... on a mission! I really wish I could stay and talk, but I must get back to work!" She lied as she began to walk away, waving.

"Oh, okay. Good luck!" Rex waved as she disappeared around the next turn.

Kyra caught sight of the truck once more and was quickly closing the gap between herself and a tastey cold treat when Deedee jumped into her path.

Kyra barely stopped in time.

"Hello!" Deedee smiled and waved.

"Hi, Deedee." Kyra said, less enthusiastically than the former.

"Soooo..." Deedee droned on painfully slowly. "I was wondering... 'mtooscaredtotellhim,canyouhelpme?" She said quickly, her eyes suddenly becoming worried.

"Uhhhhhh..." Kyra tried to sort out the words the ballerina had smashed together. "What?" She asked, rubbing her sinuses.

"The communticator got wet..." Deedee showed Kyra the watch-like device. "... and I'm afraid to tell Dexter..."

Kyra simply looked at the device, then facepalmed.

"Deedee, this thing's waterproof! You didn't turn it on!" She frowned as she pointed to the "on" button on its side.

Deedee examined the device closely.

"Oooooooooooh... THANKS!" She squeeled as she picked Kyra up in a hug.

She then droped her and skipped away, revealing that the ice cream truck, once again, had moved on.

Kyra was frustraited at this point and ran full speed down the street and around the corner.

She was running too fast to stop and she slammed right into someone at the coffee shop that sat on the corner, dumping his iced moch all over him.

He backed up and looked down at his shirt, then glared down at Kyra.

Kyra looked up and recognized the boy as Piff, Mandy's first crush.

She backed up slowly, an embarrassed smile on her face as his brows furrowed over his shades.

"Heheh... sorry..." She said before dashing away, still in persuit of the vehicle.

She ran to the crosswalk and darted across it, a car stopping just in time not to hit her.

She tried to peer through the tinted windsheild, but soon realized, she wouldn't need to as Kevin, Ben, and Gwen stepped out of the car.

"Hey, I'm drivin' here!" Kevein shouted.

"Sorry!" Kyra said quickly and she was off again.

"Must get to truck!" She thought to herself as she caught up with the vehicle.

She reached the sidewalk and leapt dramatically through the air, landing at the window, slapping the dollar twenty-five down on the counter.

"One scoop of vanilla on a cone, please!" She panted.

The icecream man just looked at her before getting her order.

He carefully passed the treat to her before driving away.

"FINALLY!" Kyra sighed happily as she leaned in to take a lick of the ice cream.

Suddenly, as fate would have it, a force knocked it from her hand.

Time seemed to stop as the icecream fell to the ground.

Kyra just stood there, looking at the fallen treat, a twisted smile wrenching her face.

She then turned suddenly, her eyes locked onto the spawn.

It was laughing until it saw her eyes, then it stopped and screamed as she charged it head on, tackling it to the ground and finishing it off with her bare hands.

"!" She screamed wildly as she stomped the spawn into a mush, green slime covering her clothes.

Once she was done, she simply backed up, dusted herself off, and walked down the street in the direction of the truck once more.

* * *

I think we've all had days like this! Murphy's law just comes in and kicks everyone's butt! Whatever can go wrong, does, it's like the universe is against you, y'know?

Anywho, if you haven't already, check out AnimeGirl 144's page , especially if you're a fan of Naruto, Digimon, Anime X-overs, Pokémon, Legion of Super Heroes, Total Drama series, Titan Maximum, Codename: Kids Next Door, Generator Rex, Static Shock, Fusion Fall, Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5, Misc. Movies, and Zatch Bell. You can also get to know this author more through the information on her bio. (I like Evanescence too!)

Alright guys, if you have a story you'd like to share, send it in! You get to keep all your rights to it and all credit is given to the owner. If you chose to post it elsewhere, feel free!

Well, I'm afraid it's that time again, so until next time, keep laughing!

One quick thing before I go, though. If you want your story posted, try to be detailed in area's such as your character's name and gender. I don't mind writing out the stories if you give me a situation, but I cannot write the story without a name and gender. ; Sorry, guys. =(


	16. Chapter 16: Megawhattage Guardian

Hello readers, I am back and I am not dead!

I DID however have a bit of a scare the last few weeks of school with some seriously fetched up online test complications! I was so frightened I almost puked!

Anywho, I will be and have been in the process of moving so if there is another GIGANTIC time span in which you hear nothing from me it is because I am without interwebz... or the Umbrella Corporation finally found me...

Ok, here's some stories!

Author: BluFox15

Title: Megawhattage Guardian

* * *

"Oh, for the love of-!"

Blaise opened her eyes to find herself once again standing at the base of Gwen's portal. She'd lost count how many times she'd ended up there.

"'Just find the Megawhatts,' he says," she grumbled, hoisting her lightning gun onto her shoulder as she stood out of reach of these new monsters, Time Somethingorothers, that loved to gather in swarms. "'Trap them in the light bulbs,' he says. 'Be careful with the security system,' he says. 'Avoid them when you can,' he says. Kevin obviously hasn't tried this himself, because it's starting to get annoying how many times I've returned to the Resurrect 'Em."

Of course the first one was easy. Just barge your way to the other end of the hallway. First Megawhatt captured. When she first looked onto her NanoCom to see that the next one was around the corner, she thought, 'No sweat!'

The closest she'd gotten was three feet away. Three feet! Three fudging feet, and she couldn't do it because Vilgax's bodyguards kept attacking her and knocking her out. Not even her Numbuh Five Nano could really help her out, because once she Revived Blaise once, they started attacking her immediately and her Nano was too weak to Revive her again so quickly afterward.

"Screw it," Blaise hissed, putting her hand on Gwen's talisman and allowing it to transport her back to Ship. She blinked and her vision suddenly had a whole lot of Kevin Levin in it.

"What are you doing?" he growled, narrowing his eyes at her. "You were in the middle of a mission!"

"Yeah, a mission I'd just spent four hours failing at," said Blaise coolly, not intimidated in the least.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, you two. The last thing we need is a fight over here."

A light touch of Anodite magic pushed the two of them out of each other's faces, and they both turned to see Gwen and Ben coming up, sporting matching looks of concern. "Now, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

Kevin wasted no time in answering. "This lazy prick over here decided to cut her mission short."

"Hey!" Blaise cut in, insulted at his choice of words. "I am not lazy. I just spent most of the night getting my butt kicked by Time Whatsitsfaces-"

"Time Deviants," Gwen added not-so-helpfully.

Blaise continued as though she weren't interrupted. "And Vilgax's security system isn't as weak as you would have me believe. I'm the same level as it, but you never told me how strong it's defenses are! I can't run from all of them, and I can barely put a dent in them before Grim's Resurrect 'Em has to save my a-!"

"That's enough, Blaise," Gwen cut in, partly amused but mostly worried. She turned to Kevin with more than a little annoyance in her eyes. "Didn't you tell her what this mission entailed before sending her there?"

While an obnoxious 'Yes' came out of Kevin's mouth, a fervent 'No' came out of Blaise's at the same time. The glaring resumed, and both were ready to continue the argument one-on-one before Ben chose to speak.

"Well, what did you tell her, Kevin?"

"I told her that we needed to keep those Megawhatt's out of Vilgax's hands, to take those three light bulbs to capture them in, and to bring them back here," Kevin said smugly.

"And...?" Gwen prompted.

Kevin faltered before adding, "I told her about Vilgax's security system, too."

"But not until after I got there. And not a word about those other monsters that littered the entire area. And those coordinates? Useless! My NanoCom doesn't show walls, and that place is like a maze!"

"Hey, hey," Ben called out, cutting into her tirade. "We get it. This mission was too complex for someone who doesn't have more experience or better weapons. It's cool."

Gwen knelt down to Blaise's admittedly short eye level. "We'll get someone else to help. Just get some rest right now, okay?"

And that was that.

Blaise now wandered around Ship's hull, eying the shops that Azmuth and the other Galvans had set up. She hated to give up that mission, but unless she had help...

Her NanoCom bleeped out of the blue, startling her. She raised it up and saw that someone had asked to form a Group with her. Looking around her, she saw a very strange sight - a boy with the most outrageous of outfit combinations, coupled with an eye mask and a four-winged angel backpack.

She stared for a bit before remembering the countdown, and she quickly checked out his immediate stats before being mentally bowled over. This guy was level 36! One of the elites! Why was he... Keeping herself from looking a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly accepted the invite. He pulled a quick thumbs up before running across the room and through the nearest doorway. Blaise again stared before giving chase.

Blaise soon found herself back in Gwen's portal room. She, Ben, and Kevin were discussing something in low tones, but her partner - she decided for convenience's sake to call him Angel - ran right past and stepped into the portal dome Kevin was supposed to be guarding, though the Osmosian hybrid didn't notice.

Gwen noticed, though, when Blaise stepped past them to follow. She got as far as "Blaise, what are you-?" before she could no longer hear her. Angel gave a quick hand wave to them before placing his hand on the talisman. Blaise did so as well, and they were lurched back onto Vilgax's ship.

Blaise felt nervous again. Holding the three light bulbs close, she knew that abandoning the mission half-way through caused her previous progress to be erased, so she had to start over. Before she could somehow convince herself to turn back, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Angel gave a smile and charged forward. Staring after him once more, she fought a blush and raced forward to find the first Megawhatt.

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief as the third light bulb glowed angrily. She knew the little buggers weren't all that happy about being captured, but also knew that the Plumbers would take care of them. Lifting up her lightning gun to charge for the final stretch, she was surprised to find the entire area empty. Not even the security turrets were waiting to give her grief.

With a face full of awkward amazement, Blaise turned around the corner to find Angel taking care of the last of the Deviants. Spotting her, he gave a smirk and a thumbs up, waving her over to another part of the ship. She followed him readily.

At the last room of the area, she gasped in ill-disguised horror. Vilgax had frozen a Crystalsapien into cryostasis. She could tell by the wires that this was Vilgax's means of tampering with Ben's Omnitrix. Rushing foward, Blaise used her mental prowess - admittedly more note worthy than her physical prowess - to unlock the chamber and thaw the Chromastone copy. She didn't wait for the process to finish, however. By the way her NanoCom glowed red with multiple unread messages, she could tell that Kevin was more than a little pissed.

She turned to the exit portal to find Angel already waiting for her. She smiled, placing a hand on the talisman on top of his, and they were whisked back to the safety of Ship's interior.

And so another hour was spent on a lecture given by the Omnitrix trio. Blaise had sort of expected one from Gwen, but Ben and Kevin surprised her. Though Kevin wasn't concerned - just pissed. Oh well.

Gwen rubbed her temples. "How in the world did you finish that mission by yourself anyway?" she asked, eying the three light bulbs that were now clasped onto Kevin's belt.

"I had some help this time," Blaise said. "Didn't you see him?"

The others gave odd glances to one another before Ben said, "No. There was no one in that portal with you when you left. That's why we were so worried."

Confusion colored her features. "No, I wasn't. See, here, my NanoCom should show-" Blaise started mutely at the 'You have left the group' message coloring her screen. She looked around her with a dumb look on her face only to find that she, the trio, and the Galvans were the only ones on Ship.

But as she realized the implications of this information, she smiled. 'Perhaps,' she thought wistfully, letting the trio share confusion over her expression, 'the name Angel wasn't all that inaccurate.'

And when she turned around to face thin air, she did a playful bow with a breathy 'Thank you.' She felt a breeze tickle her ear - impossible inside of Ship - and she promptly walked away, leaving a mischievous Angel and a confused trio behind.

* * *

Huh... I am a believer in spirits and ghosts and whatnot and I do believe we come in contact with these beings EVERYDAY. Sometimes, it's a good thing and then sometimes it just frightens the crap out of you and makes you paranoid about going to the bathroom in your own home.

Anyway, if you haven't already, check out BluFox15's page! If you like Danny Phantom then you will like BluFox15!

Alright guys, that's it fro me. Remember, if you have a story, send it in! You get to keep all your rights to it and even have the freedom to post it elsewhere!

So until next time, keep laughing! XD


	17. Chapter 17: Storm Uchiha

I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!

In all honesty, I have been experiencing some disturbing issues with my laptop, the only thing I can log on to with, and will be exchanging the thing really soon for a new one. So, let's just hope all goes well with that!

Things are really piling up and I have been ignoring myself as far as my sketch and writing art goes, which is not good for any artist, so I need to get my butt back on track, huh?

Well, jere's a start!

Author: Storm Uchiha

* * *

Lunar had saved a couple of goldfish from a store that was attacked by fusion spawns. Dexter was against it at first.

Then he remembered the blond boy had a dog equally as crazy. "Goldfish and that is that!"

One morning he woke up walked out and saw a bunch of other teens and kids looking into the tank. "Hey quit crowding my fish!" He shouted diving into the crowd shoving his way past.

Only to stop right next to Numbah 4 as he stared into the tank.

His goldfish in the night got hungry and nipped at each other. This had turned into a brawl that after eating each other for awhile they both died.

Lunar shook his head. "Cannibals...My fish were cannibles." He was in disbelief.

For the rest of the day he walked around muttering about fish having mental problems. "Freakin' insane fish...They killed each other...What were they crossed with a SHARK?" He would rant about this and get an odd look in return.

He didn't dare try flushing the fish himself. He found Rex and begged him to do it for him. "Why should I flush YOUR dead goldfish?" He asked staring at the boy who was on his knee's begging.

"I'm afraid of catching whatever it was they had, that made them this psychotic!"

Lunar eventually got another goldfish.

However it commited suicide in the filter of the tank. "What is with fish these days?" He yelled seeing the remains of his fish caught where the fish should not have.

Strangely enough the only surviving fish out of the four Lunar tried to keep was a tiny little goldfish that even chased off the ghost shrimp in the tank. "That's my boy..." Lunar after the first 48 hours of stalking the tank watching the fish making sure it didn't have any 'problems' like the others had.

As fate would have it the goldfish eventually died. Lunar was sad for a bit but he did say after he flushed it: "At least this one wasn't suicidal or cannabalistic. THOSE fish had problems. This one was sane."

Many people questioned the boys sanity.

Until he got a betta fish that began beating up on any other fish in the tank owned by anyone else.

"Hey your fish killed my fish!" A girl by the name of Ashley Starcomet yelled at him when he only watched his teal and red fish nearly tear apart the poor other male betta in the tank.

"Don't you know your not supposed to house male betta's together?" He asked her putting his hands on his hips. She glared.

"No..."

"Girly do your RESEARCH. The thing had Ick and it spread to the entire tank!" Lunar screamed at her gaining the attenetion of everyone else who owned a sea creature in that tank. "Before anyone goes nuts I already began treating the water to get rid of it. I'm lucky Jaws is tough."

Ashley huffed and walked away. "What! Your not gonna flush it?"

"No! I'm getting someone else to do it!"

Everyone after that day learned to not cross Lunar when it came to his 'Shark In a betta body.'

It's been awhile since I wrote one of these.

Based on an actual experience that happened to me once with a twist. Themed because I'm getting two betta fish next week.

Lunar had saved a couple of goldfish from a store that was attacked by fusion spawns. Dexter was against it at first.

Then he remembered the blond boy had a dog equally as crazy. "Goldfish and that is that!"

One morning he woke up walked out and saw a bunch of other teens and kids looking into the tank. "Hey quit crowding my fish!" He shouted diving into the crowd shoving his way past.

Only to stop right next to Numbah 4 as he stared into the tank.

His goldfish in the night got hungry and nipped at each other. This had turned into a brawl that after eating each other for awhile they both died.

Lunar shook his head. "Cannibals...My fish were cannibles." He was in disbelief.

For the rest of the day he walked around muttering about fish having mental problems. "Freakin' insane fish...They killed each other...What were they crossed with a SHARK?" He would rant about this and get an odd look in return.

He didn't dare try flushing the fish himself. He found Rex and begged him to do it for him. "Why should I flush YOUR dead goldfish?" He asked staring at the boy who was on his knee's begging.

"I'm afraid of catching whatever it was they had, that made them this psychotic!"

Lunar eventually got another goldfish.

However it commited suicide in the filter of the tank. "What is with fish these days?" He yelled seeing the remains of his fish caught where the fish should not have.

Strangely enough the only surviving fish out of the four Lunar tried to keep was a tiny little goldfish that even chased off the ghost shrimp in the tank. "That's my boy..." Lunar after the first 48 hours of stalking the tank watching the fish making sure it didn't have any 'problems' like the others had.

As fate would have it the goldfish eventually died. Lunar was sad for a bit but he did say after he flushed it: "At least this one wasn't suicidal or cannabalistic. THOSE fish had problems. This one was sane."

Many people questioned the boys sanity.

Until he got a betta fish that began beating up on any other fish in the tank owned by anyone else.

"Hey your fish killed my fish!" A girl by the name of Ashley Starcomet yelled at him when he only watched his teal and red fish nearly tear apart the poor other male betta in the tank.

"Don't you know your not supposed to house male betta's together?" He asked her putting his hands on his hips. She glared.

"No..."

"Girly do your RESEARCH. The thing had Ick and it spread to the entire tank!" Lunar screamed at her gaining the attenetion of everyone else who owned a sea creature in that tank. "Before anyone goes nuts I already began treating the water to get rid of it. I'm lucky Jaws is tough."

Ashley huffed and walked away. "What! Your not gonna flush it?"

"No! I'm getting someone else to do it!"

Everyone after that day learned to not cross Lunar when it came to his 'Shark In a betta body.'

* * *

Is it just me, or is Dex a bit of a stick in the mud? XD They're fish, Dex!

I think we've all experienced that one pet that was a little... _off... _it makes you laugh and then ponder. Just what is really going on in their head? It's a tad creepy if you think about it too much.

Anyway, if you haven't already, check out Storm Uchiha's profile!

If you enjoy Sonic the Hedgehog, Gunslinger Girl, Legion of Super Heroes, Misc. Cartoons, Misc. Books, Fullmetal Alchemist, Pokémon, Ninja Turtles, Legion of Super Heroes, Osmosis Jones, Justice League, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Trauma Center, Alvin and the chipmunks, Yami no Matsuei, Labyrinth, Ghost Hunt, Zatch Bell, Kuroshitsuji, Black Jack/ブラックジャック, Rozen Maiden, Young Justice, Gaia Online, Code Geass, Junjō Romantica, and Super Robot Monkey Team you're sure to have a jolly good time there. XD

As always, please, if you have a story, send it in! I just post them herein the fail files, you keep all rights and have the right to have the story removed at your request. :)

Well, that's all for now and I am sorry it took so long. I'm gonna get my butt back on track one way or another! XD Keep laughing!


	18. Chapter 18: RunInTerror

everyone. 3 moves and half a school year later and here we are!

* * *

Title:

Author: RunInTerrorfromKami's-Fear

* * *

Zak Dangerabyss on an errand run in the Dark Glade Infected Zone for chocolate milk just because that idiot Cheese wouldn't leave him alone without it.

"Stupid Cheese and his annoying obsession for chocolate milk," the mutterings continued to flow from Zaks mouth as he tried to find the damned drink that the yellow demon wouldn't stop talking about. As he slowly walked across one of the hovering beams above those freakish trees that seemed to be higher than a Georgia pine at all times no matter how calm they seemed to others. He knew. He knew they were just standing down there waiting for him to fall, mocking him and silently awaiting the time he would slip on greasy fusion matter sap from the infected wood. As he inched along bit by bit he dared to look down to see the hulking masses that were gathering underneath him glowering up at him he took too large a step and fell the thirty feet from the pole to the glade floor.

"Sunova-" he was not able to complete his curse as he rapidly descended to the ground face first. The rush of air was enough to make his entire life flash before his eyes, his first mission, rescuing Eduardo from those damnable caverns, his achievement of his 33rd nano, and finally the image of that creepy pale yellow demon looking at him with a look of pure stupidity, As the image of Cheese raced across his mind, Zak felt nothing but pure rage and adrenaline surge throughout his body as his face met dirt.

Zak slowly peeled himself up from the ground as pain shot through his form and took a quick look around and noticed that he now seemed to be in the center of a thick forest. He knew it wasn't one but you know, wishful thinking. He quickly spotted an opening and took off like a bat out of hell despite the pain, realizing that if he stayed too long he would be defeated swiftly but painfully. Boy did he regret not bringing that heatblast flamethrower with him now.

As Zak rushed towards freedom the large foliage began to shift at a fast pace and moved to grab him while he was still nearby. Quickly pulling out his Vilgax nano and using it's speed boost power began moving at a much more appropriate speed ran towards the huge gaping hole with the fusion infected tree in the middle, the fusion spawns right at his heels glowing red eyes glaring at him as if they were willing his body to spontaneously combust in a shower of sparks. Nearing the edge Zak quickly replaced his Vilgax nano with the appropriate rocket boost nano known as Professor Utoniumand heading straight for the edge, then jumping an incredible distance to the platform that would hopefully save his life. About halfway to the giant ass floating leaf he activated the Professors' boost and shot off towards his last chance at survival. Just as he neared the platform, it began to shift backwards as though it was mocking him in a way that no other living being or inanimate object could.

'Almost there, COME ONE DAMNIT!' yelled Zak inside his mind as he reached out for the edge of the giant leaf and gripped on for his life. As he firmed his grip on the fauna he turned his head to look back at the angered beasts which lay waiting at the edge of the abyss, glaring at him with all there might he couldn't help but give a grin.

"Take that you bastard alien deformations of mother earth! Forever remember this day as the day you ALMOST caught the mighty Zak Dangerabyss, level 34 warrior of the rebellion against Fuse! MWAHAHAHAHA-AHHH SHIT!" his gloating was cut off as the piece of the platform he was holding onto seemed to somehow magically brake off from the rest of the leaf as a last chance defiance against his survival in the infected zone.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! ESPECIALLY YOU CHEESE!" he could just hear the laughter of that annoying little bastard ringing out at his failure to accomplish his 'simple' task. As he plummeted towards his doom he swiftly replaced the Prof. for his Numbah 5 nano which if things would go his way for once would actually revive him on spot and keep him from having to restart from the beginning again long enough for him to swim through the highly volatile fusion matter to a safety zone.

Just as before he splashed into the toxic fusion matter and was drained of his health his Numbah 5 nano disappeared in a flash of sparkling gold light.

"God-dam-" Zak was silenced as he fell into the depths of unforgiving goo as he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was standing at the resurrect'em at the gate to the Dark Glade. Zak sighed while heading off for another try at getting this damnable mission over with and slowly began to maneuver his way back onto the hovering beams above those vile beasts as they smirked at him as he yet again tried to get passed them without trouble.

"I'm beginning to wish that I never signed up for that damned time travel experiment of Dexter's," and so began the continuous trial for that damned chocolate milk. "If I ever finish this I swear to all that is cartoony that I will throw Cheese into to Green Maw and leave him there on his own to defend himself."

* * *

Owch. Hs anyone esle ever had to go through complete and utter crap for something? Been there. Hated it!

Anyway, checkout RunInTerror's page, there you'll find some stories that may interest Naruto, Ben 10, Xiaolin Showdown, and Fusion Fall fans. Also please help this author hatch their dragon eggs!

Alrighty guys, remember that if you want to post a story here just review! You keep all the credit and have the option to remove your stroy whenever you wish. You also have the optrion to repost your story elsewhere.

So until next time, keep laughing! :D


End file.
